


Talk British TV to Me

by justgalpals



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgalpals/pseuds/justgalpals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that did matter to Carmilla was Laura. Which, she understood was a waste of time. Carmilla wasn’t an idiot, she knew Laura would eventually die and Carmilla would remain and eventually she would forget everything, like the way her pillow smelled or how her lips tasted. She understood it didn’t matter, but it did. And Carmilla, for reasons she had to toss up to stupid love, cared about understanding Laura and what her mortal brain cared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk British TV to Me

The thing was, Carmilla wasn’t faking apathy. She actually really did not care. Once you live for 300 or so odd years, you realize that nothing really matters. Empires fall, languages fade out of use, dances fall by the wayside, and everyone you ever loved will die. It’s not morbid, it’s the truth. A truth Carmilla already has learned. Which is why when all the little toddlers get all up in arms about whatever it is they are upset about that week, she doesn’t even listen. It doesn’t matter.

The only thing that did matter to Carmilla was Laura. Which, she understood was a waste of time. Carmilla wasn’t an idiot, she knew Laura would eventually die and Carmilla would remain and eventually she would forget everything, like the way her pillow smelled or how her lips tasted. She understood it didn’t matter, but it did. And Carmilla, for reasons she had to toss up to stupid love, cared about understanding Laura and what her mortal brain cared about.

Which was the reason Carmilla would never really give for why she was curled up in Laura’s chair at her desk, laptop open, watching the first season of Doctor Who. She had a blanket wrapped around her like a burrito and the volume turned down so no nosy gingers might hear. Laura was in class or something she was suppose to be doing, like a good little human child. Carmilla was above class. Mostly the ones that gave her anything less than a B+. It wasn’t her fault her history professor didn’t know what really happened in 1745. Carmilla did know, she was there. Her professor was an idiot and maybe did not appreciate the page long essay Carmilla wrote explaining why.

“What an idiot. You are immortal and you go around saving worthless mortal humans? Are there any Time Ladies running around? I bet they are smarter.”

After the apocalyptic end to her first semester of college, Laura couldn't help but laugh at how much her girlfriend's quirks had bothered her to begin with. For as much as she was an amazing girlfriend, Carmilla had been a terrible roommate. Now, the only thing she really had to deal with was never having her TARDIS mug clean--ever. It really was ridiculous, especially when she spent most of her time telling her how ridiculous Doctor Who was. What did she know? The Doctor was one of the best anti-heroes of all time. 

Laura had spent a good portion of her afternoon in the library doing some research for journalism class for the semester. In honesty, it was one of the few places she could really get a lot of work done with minimal distractions, partially from Perry and LaFontaine but mostly from her broody vampire girlfriend. She had a way of being extremely distracting in the best of ways so being able to drag herself out of her room, even if just for a short period of time, was an impressive feat of willpower.

After a few hours, she was completely brain-dead. She was in serious need of some processed sugar, artificial colors, and flavors so she headed back across campus to her room. Climbing up the steps and opening the door onto her hallway, she made her way down toward her room. 

“Puh-puh-puh-pizza,” she heard quietly coming from behind her door. Surely she had misheard. There was no way, was there? Her concentration was broken by a hallmate beckoning her from a few doors down and spent a few minutes before coming back and going into her room. As the door opened and she could hear more clearly, it was unmistakeable as a familiar voice rang out, “Did I mention it also travels in time?” Fumbling the doorknob, the door shut more loudly than usual.

Carmilla jumped, spinning around in the chair as she heard the door shut. “Laura. You’re back- sooner.” She reached behind her, trying to casually close the laptop before she could see what was on the screen. “Glad to see the library didn’t eat you or anything.” Her dark eyes scanned her, taking her all in. “No missing limbs.” She managed to get the laptop shut. “I know, I know, I’m taking your desk.” She stood up, still wrapped in the blanket. 

Laura cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Seeing Carmilla unnerved like this usually meant that she had caught her doing something she believed beneath her. Skipping the fridge, she walked toward her desk slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on Carmilla’s face. As she reached her desk, she rested her hand on her laptop which had been left open. “What… were you doing?” she asked with a smirk.

“Just using your computer.” Carmilla slipped back into her regular mode, giving Laura half a smile. “I know you told me not to, cupcake, but I was bored.” She reached out and cupped Laura’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “I would say I won’t do it again but we both know that’s a lie.” She leaned in, brushing her lips against Laura’s forehead before breaking away and moving past her. “Were you a good girl? Get all your school work done?”

Laura tried not to grin as Carmilla attempted to play it cool. Other than apparently attracting supernatural creatures as potential dates, Laura had a talent for one thing--and that one thing was being able to identify a Doctor Who episode from, like, two lines so knowing she had caught her was even sweeter. Leaning down, she flipped the lid of her computer up and saw that her Netflix was still up. “You know, if you’re trying to be sneaky, Netflix isn’t the most subtle way to do that, Carm,” she looked over her shoulder quickly before turning back, “Now, what have you been watching? She grinned smugly as her conjecture was proven correct. Standing up straight, she looked over at Carmilla. “And yes, I did get my work done.”

Carmilla moved to the mini fridge to busy herself for a moment while Laura was gloating. She pulled out a grape soda, pausing for only a second before she got a second one. Moving back to the bed area, she set the second soda on Laura’s desk before flopping down on her own bed, curling up much like a cat and finally eyeing her girlfriend. She popped the can’s tab open, taking a sip before replying. “It’s not a big deal, cutie.” She shrugged, sipping her soda again. “And that Doctor is an idiot.”

Reaching down, Laura grabbed the can of soda and sat on the end of Carmilla’s bed. “This one, he kind of is,” she said, grinning at the other woman. “But he’s important to the story.” She stopped, realizing she was going off on one of her frequent tangents. “So what made you decide to watch it? Since, you know, you make fun of me everytime you borrow my mug.”

Carmilla sighed a little, looking at Laura. “Why are you making this into a big deal?” She itched slightly to reach out for Laura, to be touching her. But she kept her body curled up, defensive. “It was just to understand half the weird stuff you say when you and the bio major are in here yapping away.”

“I am not making a big deal out of it! I just think it’s kind of cute, especially with how quick you tried to get that shut.” Laura opened her soda and took a few gulps, remembering why she had actually come back to begin with. She rested her hand on Carmilla’s ankle, looking over at her.

Carmilla smiled just barely, setting her soda on the shelf behind her bed. She reached out for Laura, shifting on the bed to make room for her to sit next to her. “Don’t you dare tell any of those gingers. I’ll tell them there are still little wormies in your brain.” She teased, dark eyes shining.

Laura scooted next to her, the thought of LaFontaine deciding they wanted to examine her brain was an actual concern. “I’ll do what I can,” she shivered, trying to not imagine what sort of crazy tests they would do on her. She drummed her fingers on Carmilla’s hip, “And think you could come up with something a little less invasive for them if you do have to tell them?”

“They’re your friends, creampuff.” Carmilla reminded her, wrapping an arm around Laura’s shoulders, pulling her close. “If they want to get all poke-y in your brain that’s your fault, not mine.” She leaned in, nuzzling Laura’s ear. “Did you lock that stupid door, or are we about to get interrupted, again?”

Breath brushing over her shoulder, Laura smiled before swiftly moving to the door, latching it, and returning to stand beside Carmilla. “No distractions.” She brushed her fingers across the other woman’s.

Carmilla watched her the whole time, a slightly amused smile on her lips. She looked down at their hands, turning her hand so she could lace their fingers. “If it’s important to you, I want to at least try to understand it.” She spoke quietly, looking up at her. “That’s why I watched your weird time travel show and why I haven’t physically tossed the gingers out of here.” She leaned in, brushing a light kiss against her lips.

Laura leaned down and hopped onto the bed beside Carmilla, pressing her lips to hers. “You know, they’re not that bad. The shows.” She grinned, leaning back in to kiss her again.

Carmilla grinned and cupped Laura’s face. “The show wasn’t the worst I’ve seen.” She gave that much before leaning in again, kissing her softly. Her hand slipped back into Laura’s long hair, keeping her in place so she could continue kissing her.

Laura had started to go on a rant when Carmilla pressed her lips against hers, making her lose her train of thought. Yes, this was everything she wanted to be doing. Running her free hand down Carmilla’s abs, she hooked a finger in a belt loop and pulled her closer. 

Carmilla grinned into the kiss, knowing she’d managed to stop what would have been probably a 15 minute lecture on why the Doctor was the best character ever or whatever. She tangled her fingers into Laura’s long hair.

Running her tongue softly over Carmilla’s bottom lip, Laura deepened their kiss. She tried to shift them slightly so she could wrap her arms around her slender waist. Sliding her hands up and loosely around Carmilla’s neck, she pulled her closer.

Carmilla gripped Laura’s waist and pulled her into her lap, nipping at her bottom lip. She wasn’t in much of a rush; she just enjoyed kissing Laura and being near her, touching her. She ran her hand up and down her side.

Everytime Laura kissed Carmilla, all she could think was “wow”. Each moment increasing in intensity to the point she realized she needed to breathe. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and leaned back slightly. ‘God. You are amazing, Carm.”

Smiling, Carmilla tucked Laura’s hair behind her head. “Yeah? You’re not too bad yourself, buttercup.” She leaned in, kissing the tip of Laura’s nose. 

Laura smirked as Carmilla’s lips tickled the end of her nose. It was kind of adorable how the broody 400 year old vampire was such a sap sometimes but she would never admit it. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the other woman’s, just looking at her. 

Twirling her fingers in Laura’s long hair, Carmilla looked back at her, dark eyes boring into hers. She lightly ran her fingers up and down her spine, tracing the curve of her back.

Shivering as thin fingertips ran over her back, Laura broke the silence, “I’m glad you weren’t consumed by the giant ball of light thing.”

Carmilla blinked. “Me too, I’m not really built for all that vampire hero crap.” She smiled a little, tilting her head. “And I’m glad you survived too. You were really holding your own.”

Laura laughed, "Well. I do have that rage monster that sometimes comes out when I feel threatened. Never know if it'll end up with a victory dance… or someone tied up." She winked at Carmilla before leaning back in to kiss her cheek. "That was a good look, you know."

Carmilla’s eyebrow cocked. “Me tied up?” She clarified, looking overly amused. “Why, Laura Hollis, do you have some interesting kinks hidden away after all? All that Snape/Ron fanfic you’ve been reading?”

Blushing, Laura responded, stumbling over her words slightly, "I mean. I did seem to enjoy the death glares you were shooting me… which I guess is understandable because you were tied to my chair..." She paused before adding, "It's not all been Snape and Ron..."

“How about this? If you ever get the desire to tie me up again; it will not be on your rolly chair, you’ll give me a heads up before hand, and we can come up with a safe word. Also, no Xena’s helping you out.” Something akin to jealousy or possessiveness flashed in Carmilla’s eyes for just a second before it was gone. “No, I saw the Hermione and Luna fic the other day.”

Laura pouted her lips before immediately becoming distracted by Carmilla's proposition. She was probably joking, right? "No Danny next time. And how even do you know what they are? It's not like they are always using names. You've been reading those too haven't you?"

"You know I have been around for 3 centuries right? I have read a lot of books. I read them before I met you, Laura." Carmilla smirked, flicking her hair out of her eyes. 

Grinning and biting at her lip, Laura asked, “So… were the Victorians as bad as we’ve made them out to be?” She slid her hand from Carmilla’s side, running her finger over her abs and playing with the stitching on the bottom of her shirt.

Carmilla’s stomach fluttered under her touch. “Oh, they had their high points. The outfits were fun. Well. They were fun to take off…” Her hand landed at the base of Laura’s neck, lightly scratching the tender skin.

Laura inhaled deeply as nails grazed over her neck. “You mean you didn’t just use your super vampire strength to just pull them off?” She laughed a little, amused at her joke before looping her finger in Carmilla’s belt loop and pulling the other woman closer against her. 

“I could have. But clothes were pretty pricey back then, and I didn’t want to upset the girls I was seducing.” Carmilla cocked her head, giving Laura a lazy smirk. Her fingers slowly traced down her spine.

Shivering, Laura leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Carmilla’s, nipping at her lip. “Always mistress, seducer of the ladies, I see?”

Grinning, Carmilla leaned in and pressed her lips against Laura’s, her hand pressed to her back so she couldn’t move away. She ran her tongue over Laura’s bottom lip before she pulled back a little. “Oh, none of them meant anything. It was all just a game.”

Laura smirked as Carmilla leaned away slightly, “Oh yeah? I’m sure you tell that to all the girls…” She looked back into dark eyes before leaning back in again. “And I know it was just a game,” she mumbled into the kiss.

Carmilla pulled back again, her eyebrows furrowed. She locked her eyes on Laura’s, holding her gaze. “And you know you’re not, right? I don’t want you thinking this, us, is a game to me.” Her voice had an edge of concern to it. “I’m not playing with you.”

Smirk fading into a serious gaze, Laura nodded, “I know, Carm. You wouldn’t have fought the light god for me if you were. Even if there is still rumbling and all.” She smiled, trying to reassure her.

“Alright. ‘Cause I don’t want you thinking that about us. You’re different, Laura. Adorable, naive, innocent… and different than anyone I ever met.” Carmilla’s hand slipped down and tugged the bottom hem of her shirt and rubbed her thumb over the bare skin. Leaning in she caught Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it.

“Yes, I…” she began before being distracted with Carmilla’s teeth against her lip. Laura’s stomach quivered as she felt soft skin against her own. She slid her hand around Carmilla’s waist and onto the small of her back.

Carmilla’s hand splayed against Laura’s stomach, while she sucked lightly on her lip. She released it after a moment, looking at her through her lashes. “I really do like it better when we don’t have anyone else barging in.” Her thumb stroked over the skin. “You don’t let me get away with any of this when we have company.” She kissed along her jaw.

Laura moaned lightly as Carmilla let go of her lip, “Well Perry just makes faces and that is distracting and then LaF just… I can’t help that Perry has a master key. And that LaFontaine steals it sometimes from getting excited at their research.” She was rambling again. “At least I think the last death glares you’ve shot them will keep them away for a while.”

The whole time Laura was talking, Carmilla’s hand was creeping up her stomach until it was right under her bra. “Mmmhmm. Good.” She mumbled, dragging her lips down her neck. Her tongue poked out and she traced Laura’s pulse point. “Hope they stay out.”

Laura was surprised when she realized the warm hand was above her stomach, “I… do too.” She squirmed a little to get closer and groaned as Carmilla licked at her neck, “And not planning on making any of those non-PG13 webcasts either; camera off.”

“Mmm.” Carmilla shifted slightly to suck on her collar bone. “If you want to film us, I don’t care. You’re the one who gets all blush-y and shy about it,” she pointed out, stroking right under the swell of her breast. 

She could feel the deep flush that was spreading over her face. So much of, well, everything, had been new when she came to Silas. Her dad had pretty much planned her whole life up until then and warned her against “The Dangers of the World Wide Web” by showing her all these videos and pamphlets about people whose lives had been crushed by a bad decision on the Internet. “I like having you just for me.”

Carmilla smiled at that, pausing for a moment to let the words sink in. Laura wasn’t the first woman to want Carmilla all to herselves, but she is the first in a hundred years she was willing to let that happen. In a swift movement, she flipped them so Laura was on her back on the bed and Carmilla was straddling her. “Oh, so when you don’t want to share, it’s fine. When I don’t want to share, I make you feel like food.”

The dull ache that had been building in the pit of Laura's stomach turned into more of a throb as she felt herself moved and now looking up at Carmilla hovering above her. She tried to cover how turned on she was but her girlfriend always knew--one of those vampire superpowers or something. "I mean, I can't have the whole world knowing how amazing you are." She winked before adding, "and I'm pretty sure that the amount of biting would have some people with keys a little concerned..."

“The people with keys won’t be seeing the spots I’m leaving marks on. Unless you and the bio major are a lot closer than I thought.” Carmilla teased, bending down and nudging Laura’s shirt up so her stomach was bare. “And if that is the case, I’m going to have to protest. I didn’t want to share you before… I really don’t want to now.” She started to kiss a slow trail from the hem of her pants up. She spent a moment at her belly button, sucking slightly at the freckle right below.

"Is that… so..." Laura asked, before trailing off. She tried to hold in a giggle as Carmilla's lips passed over a particularly ticklish spot but swiftly devolved into a low groan. Running a hand up the other woman's shoulder, she cupped her hand on her pale cheek rubbing her thumb over her ear.

Carmilla lightly nipped at her flat stomach, moving higher up. “Mmhmm. I’m not great at the sharing thing.” She looked up Laura’s body, her dark eyes intense. “I mean that, you’re not with anyone else, right?” Before she got an answer, she sucked on the soft skin stretched over her ribs, leaving a red mark.

Laura attempted to hold in a grin. It was kind of adorable seeing her girlfriend, for all intents and purposes, look like she was jealous because it was such a departure from her normally ultra-confident self. As Carmilla's lips met skin, she shivered, "Of course I'm not," before tangling her fingers in dark hair. 

Carmilla had been pretty sure Laura was not the type to stray, but she just wanted to make sure there were no plans on jumping back in Xena’s lap.The thought of the months she had to watch that little back and forth and the way Laura use to look at Danny made Carmilla make a low growl in the back of her throat. She pushed it back before she got angry for real, leaving another hickey on Laura’s skin.

Groaning as Carmilla pulled back slightly leaving a darkened patch of skin in her wake, Laura wrapped her fingers in the long dark locks. She let out a low gasp before sliding her free hand up Carmilla's abs and beneath her shirt, palming gently as she moved further up. 

Nudging her shirt up more, Carmilla kissed over her bra. “Gonna need to remove that.” She mumbled, slipping her hand behind Laura to snap off her bra smoothly. Pushing it up and out of the way, she paused for a moment to admire Laura’s perfect body. Her lips closed around the dark nipple and she rolled her tongue over it.

“Fuck Carm,” she gasped as the pressure on her nipple increased as her girlfriend swirled her tongue over it. Laura reached up and slid her hand over Carmilla’s back, tugging her shirt up and over her head and arms. Smirking up at her, she managed add, “Can’t have you getting too warm, can I?”

“Overheating isn’t much of a concern for me, cupcake.” Carmilla grinned up at her, her dark eyes glinting. She tugged Laura’s shirt over her head, taking her bra with it. “But fair is fair.” She paused, letting out a low growl. “Fuck, Laura.” She raked her short nails down Laura’s stomach, leaving white lines behind.

Laura inhaled sharply as Carmilla’s nails scraped against her skin, shivering at the cold from the loss of her shirt. She licked at her lips watching Carmilla work over her skin with her fingertips. “You are without a doubt the hottest human… whatever, I’ve ever seen.” She stopped herself, looking up into dark eyes.

Smirking lazily at that, Carmilla leaned down and starting slowly kissing down the length of her body. Her tongue and teeth left a trail of teasing down Laura’s flesh, stopping at the top of her jeans. She kissed a path along them slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. 

Laura pouted when Carmilla stopped and lingered about her hip. “God Carm, don’t be mean…” She wriggled slowly as warm breath and lips ran across her skin. 

Smirking at that, she reached up and popped open her jeans button, easing down the zipper. “Is this what you want?” She asked, looking up at her as she tugged down Laura’s jeans and panties. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, she settled back between her legs. “Mmm.” She inhaled deeply, licking her lips. “Still smell like sweettarts. You eat too much candy, Hollis.” 

She tried to protest and argue but couldn’t. Laura felt the ache between her legs growing steadily and was only able to let out an “mmm”.

Leaning in, Carmilla ran her tongue up the length of Laura’s slit. She moaned, a shiver racing down her spine. “God.” She parted her lips with two fingers, letting her tongue start exploring her folds, drinking her wetness in. 

Laura let out a yelp at the sudden contact. The way Carmilla did that thing with her tongue drove her crazy. She reached down and tangled a hand in dark hair as she set into a rhythm with Carmilla.

Carmilla, propped Laura’s leg over her shoulder so she was able to get better access to her. Her tongue found her clit and she flicked it lightly a few times before started to more firmly rub her tongue over it. Her free hand gripped Laura’s hip, holding her firmly into place.

Most of the time Laura was still surprised by the amount of strength that Carmilla was able to convey. It was hard to grasp how it could come from someone so slight. She arched her back trying to get as much movement to grind against her. 

Carmilla never used her full strength on Laura, she would break her if she did. But she did tighten her fingers slightly to keep her in place as she wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking. Her fingers slipped down, lightly stroking over her entrance.

Laura writhed harder against Carmilla’s hand trying to break the grip slightly and press against her tongue harder. “Holy fuck, Carm..”

Carmilla finally let her grip up on Laura’s hip, giving her more access. Not having to breathe was helpful in this situation and Carmilla let her teeth scrape over her clit, sliding one finger inside of her. 

Throwing her head back as she felt a slender finger slide inside of her, Laura tried to maintain some control. When Carmilla's teeth grazed over the sensitive nub more roughly than before, she shuddered with her breath becoming more erratic. 

Curling her finger inside of Laura, Carmilla continue to work her clit with her mouth. She reached up her body with her free hand and flicked a nail at a nipple, carefully biting down on the sensitive nub as she twisted the finger inside of her.

Laura yelped as the pleasure began to well up, bucking her hips against Carmilla's lips. She felt a thin layer of perspiration beginning to form on her face. "Jesus..." she gasped out before letting out an intelligible string of moans and profanity as she came hard. 

Not stopping, Carmilla’s toes curled as she kept working Laura over. Her fingers plucked at her nipple, teeth carefully rolling her clit. Her finger stroked her inner walls, pulling the orgasm out of her.

As Carmilla continued grazing her teeth over Laura’s clit, the moans became more and more high pitched as she rode out the rest of orgasm. Coming down slightly, she managed to pant out, “God. Don’t stop. Don’t stop doing that…”

Carmilla nodded slightly, curling her finger over and over, working the spot inside of her. She bit down a little more on her clit, still very careful not to over do it. 

With each deliberate movement by Carmilla, Laura tangled her fingers more into her dark hair, pulling her closer in, wanting… needing more. 

Carefully, Carmilla added another finger inside of Laura, twisting them and turning them until she was knuckles deep. Pinching her nipple harder, she scratched her nails against her skin.

Laura groaned as she felt herself filled, walls clenching around Carmilla’s fingers. She whimpered as nails ran over her skin roughly and rocked her hips against her girlfriend’s hand, slowly, at first, before quickening her pace as she felt another orgasm welling up.

Carmilla sucked firmly at Laura’s clit, curling her fingers in her. She reached her other hand up further, running her fingers over her lips. She pumped her fingers inside her a few more times before twisting again, still trying to be careful with her.

Licking at Carmilla’s finger, Laura began sucking lightly before scraping her teeth gently, at first, then more roughly when her other hand started to twist against her inner walls. With a stroke of fingers, she came again, clamping teeth down on to her girlfriend’s fingertip as she moaned loudly.

Carmilla’s back arched and she moaned into Laura at the feel of her teeth. She drew out her orgasm, slowing her fingers down as she felt her coming down ‘til she finally stopped moving them. Giving her clit one last lick, she lifted her head up, resting her chin on her thigh, licking her lips.

Laura breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. After a few moments she looked down, her eyes meeting with Carm’s. “Wow…” she panted, running her fingers through dark hair. 

“Mmm.” Carmilla hummed, carefully easing her fingers out of Laura. She climbed back up the bed, collapsing next to her. She cupped her face and kissed her deeply, sucking on her bottom lip.

Wrapping her arm around Carmilla’s waist, she pulled her closer meeting her kiss. Slowly, she ran her hand further down her back, nudging at the waist of the pants she was still somehow wearing. She thumbed at the smooth leather before pulling back and asking, “I know those are nice and everything, but I think they’d be better off, don’t you?”

Grinning at that, Carmilla rolled on her back to quickly discard of her pants and panties. She tossed them to the floor without a care and rolled back to look at Laura. “Better?” She asked, her eyebrows cocking up.

Laura bit at her lip as she looked over Carmilla’s body and nodded, “Yes, much.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other woman’s before pulling back a little, mumbling, “And it’s just unfair and really hot how fast you can move sometimes.”

“Mmm. Super speed is the trade off for having to drink blood.” Carmilla pointed out, reaching up and tangling her fingers in Laura’s hair. “Well, and all the other cool things I can do now.”

Smirking, Laura responded, “That is… very true. And you are ridiculous. And so incredibly hot.” She eyed down the length of Carmilla’s body, taking her in while running her fingertips over soft skin. 

Goosebumps sprung up all over Carmilla’s skin in the wake of Laura’s touches. “Mmm. Let’s talk more about the hot thing.” She teased, rubbing her thumb over her ear. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Laura asked, pressing her lips back against Carmilla’s as she slid her fingertips over her thigh and between long legs. Mumbling into the kiss, she bit at Carmilla’s lip before finally getting out, “Or I could just keep doing this.”

Letting out a low whine, Carmilla’s hips rolled slightly against her fingers. “This is good. You can keep doing this instead.” Her body was wound tight, already so turned on from eating Laura out. “Goddess…”

Laura grinned as she looked at Carmilla as she groaned each time her fingers brushed against skin. "Hmm? What was that?" she asked, her thumb pressing more firmly when hips rolled against her hand. 

“Laura…” Carmilla whined out. She rolled her hips up again, trying to get more pressure between her legs. “Please.” She might be a 300 year old vampire but she was not above begging her 19 year-old girlfriend.

As she heard her name panted out, Laura groaned as a slight ache emerged in the pit of her stomach. She pressed her fingers slowly into Carmilla’s slick folds as she rocked into her touch. Leaning down, she bit and sucked roughly at the skin on her neck. 

“Fuck,” Carmilla gasped out, arching up against Laura’s fingers and mouth. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she gripped the sheet on the bed under her, digging her nails in. “Yes…”

Laura shifted her weight slightly to get a better angle before sliding a finger inside of Carmilla slowly, then another. She curled her fingers against her inner walls, listening to the sounds the other woman was making. Kissing her way up her neck, she licked at the soft skin behind her ear. “That. Is exactly what I plan to do,” she whispered.

Tangling her fingers in Laura’s hair, Carmilla whimpered. She rolled her hips, taking her deeper as soft moans fell from her lips. “Laura-” She gasped out, licking her lips. Her thighs were shaking from the anticipation and need, her whole body slick with sweat.

Twisting her fingers, Laura slowly pumped in and out deepening with each thrust of the other woman’s hips. Wetness coated her hand as she gently slid in another finger. “God. You feel amazing,” she gasped before pulling Carmilla’s lips toward her own.

Carmilla kissed Laura hard, shifting slightly under her so she could bend her knee, opening herself up more to the other woman. Caught up in the feeling of Laura inside of her, she firmly bit down on her bottom lip, growling slightly. Her fingers twisted in the long, light locks.

Laura groaned into their kiss, yelping when she felt teeth against her lip. Pressing deeper, she pressed the pad of her thumb against Carmilla’s clit rubbing slow and deliberate circles over the sensitive nub. 

A shudder ran through Carmilla’s body, causing her to release Laura’s lip with a whine. She rolled her hips faster, panting softly. “Fuck.” She gasped out, pulling on the long hair as she pressed her face into her neck. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She could feel her lower abs tightening, a heat building fast. 

Picking up the pace as Carmilla began to gasp and pant harder, Laura twisted and curled her fingers while wrapping her other fingers in dark hair. She trailed her lips back down Carmilla’s neck and over her collarbone before settling on her nipple, running her tongue gently over it.

“Oh my god,” Carmilla moaned out, her whole body arching off the bed. For a moment her vision went fuzzy around the edges as she fell apart, whimpering Laura’s name over and over. Her walls went tight around her fingers, soaking them as she came.

Laura continued twisting and turning her fingers, feeling them coated in Carmilla’s wetness. Her movements matching her pace as the orgasm washed over her girlfriend. When she felt the other woman’s body slow, she very slowly began to slide her fingers out, bringing them to her lips. “Fuck, you taste,” she licked a finger, “amazing.”

Letting out a stunted laugh, Carmilla looked up at her, eyes glazed over. “God, Hollis. This whole good girl sweetness and light thing is such a ruse.” She reached up and cupped her cheek. “You might have actually left some marks on me this time.” Her voice was slowly returning to it’s normal low, drippy haze. 

“Hmm,” she smirked as she lifted her head slightly to look up at Carmilla. Laura grinned seeing the purplish bruises starting to show on her breast and neck. “Looks that way but you look off balance,” leaning down and sucking gently on the other side of her neck.

“Shit, Laura!” Carmilla half laughed-half moaned, her eyelids fluttering. She ran her fingers through Laura’s hair, messing it up even more as she whined softly under her. “I hope you know I have no plans on covering these up.”

Laura smiled to herself, “You know, I think that you like getting those looks...” Nipping at the skin on Carmilla’s neck, she began peppering kisses over her neck, running down her chest further, settling on the soft skin of her breast. She paused after a few seconds and looked up at Carmilla. 

Carmilla looked down at her, eyes intensely filled with lust and something else. She tucked a lock of Laura’s hair behind her ear, letting her fingers linger. “I like everyone knowing tiny little innocent you gave them to me. I think last time Xena saw one she almost started to cry.” Humming happily at the memory, Carmilla smirked slightly.

“You’re ridiculous. Completely correct, but unbelievably ridiculous,” Laura said, smirking right back at her. She moved down, pressing soft kisses to Carmilla’s stomach. “And I’m not that little.”

"You are. I don't know how you ever planned on kissing that giant. You would have had to take a running leap." Running her fingers through the long, light hair Carmilla smirked. "Glad I didn't wait forever like she did."

Laura pretended to scowl at Carmilla, failing to maintain her serious face very long. “You would know about taking running leaps into things wouldn’t you?” She ran her fingers down the inside of her thigh, nails scraping against skin.

“Mmm. Yes, that.” Carmilla shivered slightly at the touch, licking her lips. “I believe I did that to save you from becoming fish food.” She tapped on the tip of Laura’s nose. “You wouldn’t be as cute if you were wiggling on a hook.”

“Mmmhmm. The giant anglerfish thing is… something.” Laura scrunched up her nose at Carmilla’s touch. “And my,” she paused, nipping at the her hipbone, “girlfriend bravely jumped in and saved me--all of us.”

“Mmm.” Carmilla hummed, noncommittally. She wondered if she could get Laura off this whole hero worship thing. It was weird. “The rest were just lucky bystanders. I jumped for you.” She stated, tugging lightly at her hair. 

"I know," Laura mumbled, with a slight groan as Carmilla's fingers wrapped into her hair. "And I'm glad you did." She paused, reaching the inside of her leg with her lips. Breathing in deeply she couldn't help but groan again at how good Carmilla smelled. 

“I won’t ever let anyone hurt you-” Carmilla started, but broke off when she looked down at Laura and fully realized where she was. A low whimper fell from her lips and her legs fell open slightly more. “Fuck, cupcake.”

Smirking when Carmilla suddenly found herself distracted, Laura slid an arm beneath a long, pale leg in an attempt to get a better hold on her. Working her way back over thigh and hip with her lips, marking her, Laura hovered just over the sensitive mound. 

Whining slightly, Carmilla rocked her hips up, trying to get contact. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Fuck.” She whispered, her entire body shuddering. When she originally met Laura, she never would have guessed that her uptight roommate would have been this... enthusiastic in bed.

Hearing Carmilla’s voice begin to tense up made Laura shiver. Each groan echoing in her ears, she watched her for a few seconds, wiggling and writhing beneath the smaller woman. She enjoyed the rare--well, maybe not so rare anymore--moments when Carmilla wasn’t walking around like she was bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. Leaning forward, she kissed her way slowly from her hip bone over her stomach to drenched folds.

Hooking a leg over Laura’s shoulders, Carmilla trapped her in place. “Yess…” She hissed out, licking her lips. Her fingernails scratched at the back of her neck, encouraging her. While Carmilla was a lady who knew how to have fun and was rarely without the ability to… find a date… there was something about Laura that just made this so much better.

Laura groaned as she felt Carmilla's leg press on to her shoulder. She inched closer at the urging of the other woman, bringing her hand up and running a finger through the wetness before leaning forward and beginning to gently lick at her clit. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Carmilla groaned out, her body arching up. Her eyes locked on the top of Laura’s head, wanting to watch this. The mere fact that little innocent, ‘Oh, you were hitting on me?’ Laura was between her legs doing… that… made this all the more enjoyable. 

Laura glanced up, seeing that Carmilla was watching her--a smug look spread across her face. Pressing her tongue more firmly she slid it down and through her folds that were becoming more and more drenched as she licked at them. 

With her free hand, Carmilla clawed at the bedsheets below them. “Laura,” she moaned out, hips rolling up to meet her tongue. “Don’t stop-” She panted, tugging on the long, light hair.

Reaching around Carmilla’s other leg with her other arm, Laura tightened her grip against her, encouraged by the fingers in her hair. She ran a fingertip down the length of her slit slowly, while her lips were fixed around the sensitive nub.

Moans were falling from Carmilla’s lips, unabashedly loud. Her eyelids fell closed, head tilting back. “Laura-” she whispered out, her whole body started to shake slightly as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Laura began swirling her tongue around Carmilla’s clit in quick circles, sucking gently as she heard the other woman’s moans increase in volume. Her nails dug into skin, holding her where she was.

Hitting her like a wave, Carmilla cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She arched against Laura’s grip, pulling harder on her hair than she meant to. Turning her head, she moaned into the pillow to mute herself, heel digging into Laura’s back.

Pressing harder back against Carmilla as she started to come, Laura groaned when she felt her muscles tense into her shoulder. When she felt the other woman begin to relax, she slowed the circles her tongue was making gradually, until she felt the fingers tangled in her hair slacken. 

Carmilla was pretty sure she would have stopped breathing if she actually needed to breathe. Luckily she didn’t, so it didn’t matter. Licking her lips, she lightly tugged on Laura’s hair trying to get the smaller girl to move back up next to her. “Come ‘ere.” She mumbled, pushing her damp hair off her forehead with her free hand. 

Laura leaned up, flexing the muscles in her back before sliding back up and next to Carmilla. She brushed the remaining hair from her face, resting her hand on pale skin. Smirking, she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Carmilla’s neck. “And you were saying?”

“Not a single clue.” Carmilla smirked at Laura, pulling her in close. “What has gotten into you tonight? Not that I mind, mind you. But I would like to know so I can file it away for later use.” She ran her short nails up and down Laura’s spine, counting each vertebrate.

Blushing, Laura bit at her bottom lip. After worrying it for a few seconds, she admitted, “Well, you watching Doctor Who might’ve had something to do with it.” Pausing once more, she then continued, “And you have been all these places and throughout lots of time and then I… It’s kind of like you are my own Time Lady and stuff. Just without your T.A.R.D.I.S. and with more drinking blood…”

One perfect eyebrow rose until it vanished behind black bangs. “You climbed me like a ladder because you caught me watching that show?” Carmilla had heard a lot of things from women she’d slept with over the centuries, but this was surely a first. “Laura, you are without a doubt the biggest dork I have ever, ever voluntarily spent time with.” Leaning down, she brushed her lips across Laura’s forehead. “What would you have done if I had been watching Harry Potter?”

Laura grinned. “It depends on which one. But probably the same thing. It was more that you were trying, even though you say you hate it. And Doctor Who did help, because well… Doctor Who.” She stopped herself from rambling on, and looked back into dark eyes opposite her. “And you looked cute when you were yelling about how dumb he was.”

“He is dumb.” Carmilla huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ll take you to all those places on Earth he goes and give you the real history, not some stupid sci-fi version.” Carmilla didn’t really consider the weight of the promise she was making, talking about their future in such certain terms. 

“Really? You would do that?” Laura asked, lifting her eyebrow. She slid her arm down and around Carmilla’s waist, pulling herself closer. “That might take a little while, you know? There’s like fifty years of him running around in history so that’s not so small a feat.”

“Do you mean, would I take the chance to see you in Paris at night or on a beach at sunset or any other of the locations that would make you do your trusty Laura Happy Dance?” Carmilla brushed her fingers against her cheek. “I have all the time in the world, cupcake. You make a list and I’ll make it happen whenever you want. We could leave this horrid school right now for all I care.”

"But that would necessitate us putting our clothes back on," Laura noted, leaning forward and pressing a quick peck to Carmilla's nose. "But it doesn't look like I'll have too much going on this semester, what with the campus having a giant crater and few, if any, professors to be found." 

Smiling at that, Carmilla slipped her hand down ‘til she was grabbing Laura’s ass, pulling their hips together. “Oh, I can think of a few things you can be doing this semester…”

Laura smirked and rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh I am sure you can.” As their skin brushed she shivered before adding, “... And, you know, there are nine series of Doctor Who to catch up on.” The corner of her mouth curled into a smile as she looked back at Carmilla.

“Not including all the crap that came before the reboot.” Carmilla commented, her voice laced with boredom at the thought. Looking back at Laura, she smile slowly. “But, I think I’d be willing to suffer through if it gets you that wet.” She remarked, rolling her hips against Laura’s.

Wrapping an arm around Carmilla’s waist, Laura blushed slightly before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. After a few moments she pulled back, looking lazily into dark eyes opposite her before speaking. “I think I could definitely be okay with spending the semester just like this with you.”

“Just like this?” Carmilla ran her fingers through Laura’s hair. “In bed with me, naked, no annoying gingers, and no, no,” looking up at the ceiling, she said the last “no” like a prayer, “fucking camera.”

“You know we’ll have to show up in public… sometime. Otherwise, Perry and LaF will come bust in on us because they’ll think you’re eating me or something.” She paused, realizing they wouldn’t be so far off. “Though, I guess they would only do it once. And I guess no camera is almost fair...but I’m totally going to make videos when we go on the Carmilla trip through history.”

Grinning at that statement, she just raised her dark eyebrows in amusement. At the last bit, she sighed. “I should have known sharing you with that camera was going to be part of the deal.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, leaning in and nuzzling Laura’s neck. “Also, I’ll do it. I’ll play nice with the Jolly Red Giant.” At her girlfriend’s confused expression, she sighed. “Eventually, you’re going to make up with her, ‘cause that’s the kind of person you are. And you’re going to ask me, all puppy eyes and sappy voice, to play nice. So, why don’t we skip all that and I promise I won’t kill her. Or maim.” She paused. “But if she tries anything-”

Laura cut Carmilla off with a gentle kiss. “Whoa there killer,” she laughed. “It’ll be alright. I’m pretty sure she’s back to just sending you occasional grumpy faces. And I appreciate the restraint. But you are ridiculous, you realize that right?” She smiled as she grazed her fingers over Carmilla’s side.

“Hey, I was here. I saw the happy dances and the love-sick eyes, cupcake. It made me want to gag, on the regular.” She reached up and tucked a honey brown lock back. “I just want to make sure that there are no regrets.”

“See? Definitely ridiculous,” Laura smirked. “You know it was always going to be you, right? So no regrets for me. Any regrets from you?”

“Laura,” there was a softness to Carmilla’s voice that only showed up with she was directly talking to her girlfriend. “I feel a lot of things in regards to you, regret will never be one of them.”

“I know. I just had to make sure you knew,” she said, looking back at her-- a grin growing on her face. “Even when I’m forcing you to watch British sci-fi… though, you do benefit from it too.”

“Oh, buttercup.” Carmilla pulled Laura on top of her, rolling onto her back. “So, tell me. What happens next on this show? Does the blonde stick around? Talk British TV to me.”


End file.
